Party Etiquette
by Miss I DON'T know it all
Summary: Santana and Quinn attend a party hosted by Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel. It's time to let the old friends of McKinley know that the hottest couple in town has graced them with their presence. "Oh and when we occupy the bathroom for a while, don't interrupt." Completed - M rated from CH5 on.
1. Chapter 1

**I needed to get this out of my system. Might upload part two later today if i'm encouraged enough ;) Quinntana all the way!**

**Enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

**Quinn's POV  
**

I fiddled nervously with my hands. We Were standing outside the door that would open in mere seconds, allowing us to enter the humble abode of Kurt Hummel and _Rachel Berry_.

There was no denying the history between myself and the diva. I'd loved her, I'd hated her all at the same time. My high school persona had long vanished but I still felt nervous to be here. She'd forgiven me and she'd actually used the train tickets. We had formed a tentative friendship at first but soon enough we were like two peas in a pot. The only thing that caused arguments between us was the whole Finchel vs Brochel thing. I didn't like either of them. I wanted Faberry to happen.

Santana grabbed my hand and squeezed gently. I smiled at her and she smiled back cautiously. We'd become better friends after the slapping thing. It always felt like a relieve when things got into a physical fight between us. I finally told her the whole professor thing was a lie. I was just wanting to keep up the whole straight thing at McKinley because I wasn't comfortable enough yet to face our High School friends and have them realize I was just one of the biggest clichés, just like Karofsky. Santana had laughed and said that she always knew it. So did Brittany. Apparently I was called a "_pressed lemon_". I still didn't understand half the words spewing out of the Latina's mouth sometimes but we always knew what the other was thinking. We'd been best friends for long enough. She actually got jealous when I told her about my budding friendship with Rachel. But eventually she got over it and just told me to risk my chance. Needless to say Rachel thought I was joking at first. Then she got angry and it was followed by sadness. She stormed out of my dorm and didn't look back. I was broken into pieces and called the only one who would understand: **Santana**.

After her break up with Brittany I had consoled her, I didn't understand why she let the blonde dancer go at first but when Brit moved on fast enough to Sam I understood. Brittany was a butterfly, always flying from one flower to another. They both had different dreams, different goals and they needed to grow separately. After the establishment of Bram Santana told me she and Britt would never get back together. They were each other's first love but just not meant to be. Brittany wasn't enough anymore. She was sweet and forgiving and she looked at the world through pink glasses but Santana lived the harsh reality of working a job and studying at Columbia University to be a doctor. Life wasn't easy, there was never a lot of time and things were hard and sometimes Santana needed someone to understand that. She couldn't be there for Britt the way she used to be. They had to grow up and adapt to it but Britt couldn't. And that's how both of us got closer after our respective broken hearts had healed. We healed each other and soon discovered that the insults, the fights and all of the backstabbing had only served to let out something that had been between us since forever. _Sexual tension_. To be honest I had thought about it. And so had San.

**_"Oh come on Q, if you hadn't fallen in love with the midget and I hadn't fallen in love with Britt we'd totes been getting on back then! You know it, I know it."_**

A bottle of tequila later and we were making out like teenagers kissing for the first time. The next morning we just carried on like always except we'd share hard and passionate kisses that often evolved into hot make out sessions. But after a while the kisses became less needy and more sweet. We'd kiss each other good morning and we'd hold hands. She'd queeze my waist when I was making coffee and I would get her those bagels she liked so much from the other side of town. We'd visit each other a lot and always sleep in the same bed, snuggled up. After a few months Santana mustered up the courage and asked me to be her girlfriend. I don't think I've ever said yes so quickly as I did that night. We made sweet love and ever since then we've been together. It's been great. The sex especially. But now here we were, about to face our two first loves who had no idea that we were together. Sure me and Rach texted once in a couple of months to exchange pleasantries. When she got a part I'd sent her a congratulation text and when I passed my exams she did the same. But that was it. As far as I knew Britt and San had the same relationship but tthey talked more often. I still cared for Britt as a friend and we swore we'd never break up the holy trinity. So far that had succeeded but how would both of them react to seeing us? Together? Holding hands?

"_Hey Q_?"

I stared into her chocolate eyes.

"Yeah?"

She crooked a wicked smile and I raised one eyebrow in response.

"These nervous feels are making my _lady parts_ tingle. In a good way."

I smirked, I had seen her jaw drop when I stepped out earlier to show her my dress for the evening. It was emerald green and had a low curve in the back showing of a good part of is. But it was the front that caught her attention. There was a V shape allowing people to see a part of the valley between my breasts. I knew she'd be having a hard time to resist me this night but I loved to tease her.

"Oh really?"

"Yup. I don't mind what Lady Hummel or The Hobbit say but when we get that bathroom to ourselves I _ain't_ keeping my hands to myself. Just sayin'."

I grinned happily, she always knew how to distract me.

"I just hope you'll be able to control yourself until then _dear_, it could be a _looooooong_ evening knowing our divas. Not to mention our _other_ High School friends."

She sighed annoyed.

"Well then I won't be held responsible for burning their eyes if they keep us busy to long. I'll just have to take you _right there and then_."

I shuddered in delight and watched her eyes sparkle. I knew mine must be too.

Then the door opened and we were greeted with the sight of a fashionably clad Kurt smiling genuinely at us.

"If it aren't the two Queen Bitches of McKinley High! Welcome Quinn, _Satan_. Come on in!"

We smiled back at him. We'd kept in touch even after Rachel and I lost our friendship along the way and found that the common interest of fashion could lead to an amazing friendship. We'd gossip about actresses and fashion designers. It was an easy friendship and it was greatly appreciated.

I pulled Santana with me, never letting go of her hand. She squeezed once more and winked my way. I blushed faintly and noticed Kurt staring at our joined hands.

"See something _Porcelain_?"

He smirked at Santana, they had quite the interesting banters sometimes but this time both of them knew it was meant in a playful way. They weren't afraid to speak their minds though and I was curious as to what Kurt would say.

"Well yes. I see that _you_, my dear Satan, have finally corrupted our little blonde Angel here and I couldn't be more _proud_!"

I relaxed my shoulders and saw Santana grin proudly.

"Yeah well, it was about time someone _un-pressed_ this lemon here! Too much hotness would've' gone to waste if I hadn't."

I rolled my eyes at her quip and pulled her into my side.

"I agree wholeheartedly. You do make a _fabulous_ pair! But I want details Santana, I am a romantic after all!"

I snorted as he glanced my way.

"More like the biggest Gossip Queen."

He smiled even wider and waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

"Pssh, this, that, it's all the same dear. I am a _Queen_ though, you got that right!"

Santana laughed and I grinned back at him as he took our coats and guided us to the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Here is chapter two. More of a filler but a little bit of drama here and there. Enjoy! R&R! You reviews are my crack! :D**

* * *

I held on to San's hand a bit tighter as we rounded the corner and were greeted by the sight of our old highs school friends, sitting down on the floor in a circle. They were laughing and joking and I felt my smile grow wider at the sight of them. It hadn't been easy but I managed to stay in contact with almost everyone but Skype calls and Facebook chats only did so much.

I looked at Santana who grinned back at me, I could tell she was happy to see them as well. It sure had been a while for the both of us to see anyone except for Rachel, Britt and Kurt. The latter I saw more often since San moved to the city. We'd catch up on gossip and go for a breakfast or a lunch together. Santana and Kurt had grown closer each time and I was happy to know San had a friend here in the big city. Although we had kept out relationship a secret from him, I was glad ot finally be out in the open and I was sure my girl was too.

Kurt came around the corner as well and cleared his throat which caused the mumbling and soft chatter to stop and heads to turn our way.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I introduce the former, but still regal looking, **HBIC's**!"

He smirked as he winked at us, the titles now seemed like a lifetime ago and they didn't sting anymore when they were used. It was a private joke now with the ex-new directions. Things had been forgiven and we'd all grown up. Or at least most of us did.

"Hey you guys! I'm really happy to see you all again!"

I smiled and waved with my free hand as San rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, same. Now make some room _peasants_, your Queens have arrived!"

She smiled her pearly white teeth and winked to let everyone know it was a joke. They all chuckled and shifted slightly so two spots became available on the floor. I tugged her towards it and sat down. Even though the spots were created in two different places I didn't let go of her hand. Santana as expected didn't let it stop her from perching herself on my lap instead. A lot of eyebrows shot up in surprise. San rolled her eyes at them.

"Well where else am I gonna sit if the Jolly Green Giant here, takes up so much room I can't even sit next to my own girlfriend _for fuck's sake_."

Finn's eyes narrowed a bit at the insult, we never really got back on track with him and we never bothered either. He annoyed us. Still does.

"Girlfriend?"

The question came from Tina, but she spoke with a smile on her face even though she seemed confused. I nodded at her, we'd gotten closer last year and I felt happy to see her again.

"Yeah. San and I are together now."

She smiled at me and shrugged her shoulders, answering my question silently. She accepted it. I smiled back at her gratefully.

"**Now hold up** you two, that is a story I haven't heard yet and I am very curious indeed to hear how _that_ happened and all! Seeing as I am the Queen of Gossip and don't like to be late _any_ party!"

I sniggered as Kurt let out an undignified gasp.

"My my Mercedes, I am sure you are mistaken! _I_ am the Queen here in this apartment!"

Santana smirked at him as Sam held a hand to his heart.

"Oh no spare us from another Diva fit!"

Everyone giggled at his exclamation and my eyes fell on the person sitting next to him. It wasn't Britt as I expected, it was Rachel and she was staring at me with an unreadable expression on her face. On his other side sat Mercedes who was guffawing loudly and he was watching her fondly. Hmm, interesting. It seemed San had spotted the ditzy blonde though if the sad smile was any indication. As I followed her stare I saw the blue eyed beauty stare at us with a hurt expression. I felt bad for doing this to her but I wasn't going to apologize for being happy. Santana made me happy and I did the same for her and I know it would be hard for use three to overcome this but I kept hoping we would. When our eyes met she smiled a bit and nodded, understanding me without even speaking. We were the unholy trio, we would always be friends, we'd work this out. Santana kissed my cheek all of a sudden and I turned to her surprised.

"Yentl is getting a bit green behind her ears."

She whispered in my ear and indeed, when I peered at the brunette from the corner of my eye she looked positively angry. Whether it was jealousy or something else I couldn't really pinpoint.

"Well she'll have to suck it up then won't she?"

I whispered back against her lips as the others were talking happily again. She captured my lips in a sweet, slow peck before brushing our noses together. Everyone (except for Finn and Rachel) coed.

"So you're _gay_ now Quinn?"

The giant never had a feeling for tact so leave it to him to try and ruin the moment.

"Yes."

He pointed angrily at Santana.

"You _turned_ her gay! Why do you **always** do this? Why do you want me to be miserable? First you tell Rachel I am not good enough for her so that when I come back she turns me down and now you turn Quinn gay too? Can you like _not_ leave my ex's alone or something?"

I stared at him completely gob smacked. Was he for real?

Everyone just stared at him with an open mouth and I could feel the Latina tremble with anger in my arms so I spoke up before she could spew ugly words his way, even though he deserved it.

"I have _always_ been gay Finn and Santana merely helped me to accept it. As for Rachel, I told her _as well_ that you weren't good enough for her. Several times in fact even _before_ Santana said a word to her. This has nothing to do with _you_ though. Santana and I are in a loving, happy relationship and it really isn't anybody's business but **ours**. We love all of you guys though and we thought you'd be the first to let know since you've all been there for us since high school. So I sincerely hope you'll accept us, as we are and we can continue this delightful get together."

I breathed out shakily, surprised at my own speech but San squeezed my hands gently and kissed my cheek. I could feel her gratitude and saw her pride in the smile she sent my way. Her eyes were dripping with admiration and love for me and I blushed under its intense stare.

"How long?"

The whisper was so quiet I almost didn't catch it but there was no mistaking the voice who had whispered it. I closed my eyes and took a deep, calming breath before I looked her in the eyes. It had been long since I'd last seen them. In fact the last time I had seen them they were filled with the exact same emotions. Anger, sadness and surprise swirled in them and I felt the strange pull in my chest again that I am sure San must've felt when she locked eyes with Britt. But then I felt the warmth of the body sitting on top of me tense and the feeling disappeared. I loved Santana now and Rachel had basically broken my heart without a second thought. She'd pretended our conversation never happened and acted like we were just friends. And I had played along for the sake of our friendship although it never really recovered from that night.

Santana made a move to speak up but I shook my head. I had to tell her.

"Unofficially I'd say five months but _officially_ it's only been two months."

She scoffed haughtily.

"What do you mean unofficially? Either you're together **or not**."

San bit back before I could utter a single syllable.

"Well _midget_ I like to think that there was something established since the first time we slept together and even though we never really spoke it out loud, neither Quinn _nor I_ dated anyone else and when I finally _asked her out_ on a date it took _another three weeks_ before I asked her to be my girlfriend to which she happily agreed ofcourse, since we'd been acting like it ever since the first time _we made love_. So yeah, we have two different anniversaries if you look at it that way which means double the fun for us. **Satisfied**?"

Rachel looked taken aback before she nodded dejectedly and everyone watched us as the tension had manifested itself tenfold in the room.

"I think you guys make a good couple."

I whipped my head towards her so fast I felt like I would have a whiplash from the sheer force of it. Santana watched Britt with a hopeful smile.

"You _complete_ eachother and there is nothing like having your best friend to be your penguin."

I smiled at her with tears in my eyes, so did San.

"Thank you Brittany."

I spoke the words softly and warmly, conveying to her how much it meant to us.

"Yeah you guys look _hot_ alright! If you ever feel the need to enjoy an audience you just call the Puckster yeah ladies?"

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and smirked with a playful glint in his eyes. He'd actually found a girlfriend and settled down as he built his pool cleaning business up from the ground in California. I had be so proud of him when he told me how he'd sorted his shit out to be a better man. I f not for himself then for Beth. We both had established a good bond with Shelby and our daughter which had been one of the hardest but most rewarding things I had ever done.

"_In your dreams_ Puckerman! This piece of hot ass is all mine!"

I chuckled and agreed.

"yeah, sorry Puck but I won't share this fine piece of 'Latina ass' either."

Everyone started laughing at my pretense toughness and I felt San's chuckle vibrate in my ear.

"Well then if we all have established the relationship of _these_ two, why don't we all reveal our relationship statuses and much more in a game of never have I ever?"

The manly diva looked around with a tequila botlle in his hand and smiled as everyone nodded their consent. He got up to get some more alcohol and Rachel got up to fetch some shot glasses as well. I looked at San worriedly when I saw the smirk on his face accompanied by the saucy wink from Mercedes. We were about to spill secrets and thank god there would be booze involved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, i'm sorry you had to wait for a while but i finally got that stupid cast off and i've typed away at this story! Anyways it's a bit longer than normally, to make up for the time in between chapters..I hope some of you guys are still following this? If you are, tell me how to go about, would you like some lore drama or more smut/fluff?**

**Enjoy lovelies!**

* * *

Once the chatter had settled down and everyone had a shot glass in front of them, the game was explained. It was a combination of various drinking games and we dubbed it Truth, Shot, Dare or Kiss. I felt slightly uncomfortable with it, since I knew what a drama club we actually were but San gave me a sweet reassuring smile. I pecked her quickly on the lips as thanks and leaned against her as her arms gripped tighter around my waist. From across us I could see Finn narrowing his eyes at us and his constipation face full on. Ugh, he always looked so unattractive when he was thinking. Half of the time I just wanted to tell him to stop because I couldn't look at it anymore. I felt San chuckle beside me and grinned when I saw Kurt staring at her with a pout. Somehow I'd missed the banter but I was sure it wasn't important anyway.

"Come on, let's start this game bitches."

Puck declared his words with the raise of his shot glass, which he had filled already. All of us grabbed various bottles of vodka, tequila and whiskey to fill our own. I gasped slightly when I felt San press into my back as she filled up her glass and when I looked at her I was rewarded with a mischievous look in her eyes and a cocky smirk firm in place. I decided to one up her and pushed my ass down more firmly in her lap. Her eyelids fluttered for a second at the sensation as I pretended to shift for a more comfortable position. San bit her lip slightly before licking it as I ground one last time against her crotch. I was happily surprised when she was able to stay quiet before her eyes opened and they were filled with desire staring up at me. I smirked right back when she settled in her previous position again. I looked around to see no one had noticed it and I felt strangely disappointed. Somehow I knew deep down I wouldn't mind being caught, it was something about the thrill of it that made my stomach do summersaults. I clenched my thighs when San let her head rest on my shoulder and pressed into me fully from behind. God, we better get started or I'd have to excuse us for a bathroom break already.

"Good so y'know the rules peasants. You choose one and you stick with it. No turning back once ya made ya decision yo white people. I ain't dealing with no pussies tonight gots it?"

We all laughed at Mercedes and nodded our heads in approval.

"Good. Now who starts?"

Sam asked a damn good question but it was Tina who spoke up.

"Well I'd say the hosts get to go first. Kurt? Rachel?"

I looked at the boy next to me and saw him smile rather impishly at Rachel. She sighed and nodded, allowing him to go first when she gave me a pointed stare as if to warn me. I straightened myself a bit and cocked my eyebrow at her. I was not scared of her anymore. I had nothing to hide and done nothing wrong. Whatever she might throw at me would surely be nothing of importance. San squeezed my waist and glared at Rachel. I had only been here for half an hour and already I could feel myself wanting to revert back to my introvert, scared and bitchy self. Seems like Rachel still had more of an effect on me than I wanted to admit.

"Alright then. Sam?"

The blonde boy smiled happily and locked eyes with Kurt.

"Truth, shot, dare or kiss?"

He thought it over for a second and said "Kiss."

Everyone cheered and we spun the bottle in the middle of the floor. It landed on Tina who gave a quick smile at Chang Boy before meeting Sam in the middle for a brief kiss. Both of them returned back to their seats and Sam pointed at Artie.

"Artie, make your pick!"

The boy chuckled and said "Truth my dear friend."

Sam huddled over with Mercedes and Rachel before he spoke up loudly again.

"Who is that red head we've seen pictures of you with in the magazine?"

Artie flushed bright red and ducked his head in embarrassment.

"She's the actress of the latest movie I'm directing called Spring Break Disaster. Uhm, we've been kind of involved lately."

Rachel piped up.

"Involved how?"

He cleared his throat.

"Well we got drunk, hooked up and before I knew it I was riding her everywhere in my wheel chair."

Puck whistled.

"I'm sure she just loves riding your lap man!"

He got a slap and a sharp elbow in the ribs for that but his smirk seemed to ease Artie into a smug expression. Before he turned towards Rachel.

"Miss Berry, you decide and choose carefully."

Rachel seemed happy to get to choose and watched me intently as she pondered her options.

"Kiss."

The word was spoken directly at me and I felt my cheeks flush in anger. Santana scowled at her and Artie spun the bottle. As it landed on Finn, the moron looked at her with a dopey smile as Rachel forced one on her face as well. Oh she'd have some explaining to do to Brody tonight. I chuckled at her disappointment and heard San speak up from behind me.

"Oh no! The grossest couple on earth is to share another kiss! My eyes, they've been burned enough by Finchel already!"

I smiled at Rachel's annoyed huff and squeezed San's hands in appreciation. She was still my best friend above all else. She knew I needed someone to speak the words on my mind and I was sure she had been thinking them also.

Once the gross kiss was over Rachel wiped her lips and looked down in anger as Finn sat back happily. He tried to catch Rachel's gaze but she avoided him and fixed her stare on me. I swallowed nervously as I anticipated the question that was surely about to come.

"Quinn, I pick you."

The combination of words sent a whirlwind of emotions through me. Oh so long I had waited for them, o long I had wished for those exact words to leave her lips but I shook with an anger that wasn't there the previous times I had wished for them. Now they were much too late. I locked eyes with her and stared back defiantly.

"Truth."

Everyone gasped except for Santana. No one expected Quinn Fabray to ever pick truth, especially not when a question was about to be asked by Rachel Berry her former arch nemesis. But Santana knew better. I wasn't scared anymore, she had nothing to hide. It was Rachel who made the mistake of turning around and walking out of the blonde's life the way she did. It seemed like she was regretting that action though but too much time had passed and a once broken heart had healed at the hands of another person. Though first loves are everlasting, they don't get front row tickets to anyone's heart per se. Rachel stared back at me and shot me a smug grin.

"Why did you bully me, especially me relentlessly in High School?"

Santana growled in anger and tried to get me off her lap to attack the brunette. That was a low blow, Rachel already knew why. She was forcing me to admit something so painful in front of our friends just out of jealousy and territorial behavior. It was a damn bitchy move. I didn't budge however and just shushed San and gave her a peck on the cheek. The rest of the Glee club, shocked and curious as to what my answer might be for San to react so badly.

"You already know that Rachel, I told you that a while ago actually. But I'll tell you again if you think you might not have understood the first time before you so rudely walked out of my apartment, _my life_, without a glance back. I'll even go more into detail this time."

Everyone held their breath. This was the reason why they weren't friends anymore right? This was about the faithful night when Faberry had ceased to be best friends? When the funny pictures on Facebook stopped, when they no longer checked in at places together, why they no longer had matching statuses or sent each other videos of songs they thought one might like?

"I bullied you because ever since I was a child my father raised me to be a bigoted, small minded, mean little girl with a vehement hatred for the gay community."

I swallowed at the mention of my father's beliefs that had been instilled upon me from a very young age.

"I liked you when I first met you that day on the playground. I knew I wanted to be your friend since that very day but my father beat the idea right out of me."

Gasps were heard and San ran a comforting hand along my arm.

"When I went to middle school I didn't know you but by the time I entered high school I saw you again. The feeling I had of longing and sadness was quickly squashed when I thought of my father's words. The Cheerios asked me to pick a target and I chose you."

Britt and San nodded sadly. It wa a rite of passage.

"Over the years though my feelings for you became stronger and my father's ideas seemed more and more wrong. I admired you and I wished I wasn't Quinn Fabray because I knew we'd make great friends just like I thought when we were little kids. Soon enough those feelings of admiration grew into a crush. I figured it was harmless; every girl has a girl crush once in a while right?"

Everyone blushed guiltily.

"And with San and Britt being who they were so I long forgot about my father's words. I knew it wasn't true. But I still refused to accept that my feelings were more than a crush. So I bullied you more to help them go away. To keep you from trying to be my friend because as long as I was a Fabray and the HBIC I couldn't be your friend and that tempting offer just felt like a stab in the gut every time you offered it."

I took a breath and continued.

"When we became sort of friends I allowed myself to just feel these things around you. With San and Britt by my side, my dad gone and my mom being a mother again I figured I could do this. I could be gay. I could especially be gay for you. It took me long, sleepless nights where I cried over my religion, my father's hateful upbringing, the shame of it all and the hate I felt towards myself for loving you and not being able to bury the crush down deep. It hurt to see you with him but I had to accept that _he_ was it for you even though you deserved someone better than him. So I did it and came to the wedding but crashed as you all know. But then when we went to college you guys weren't together anymore and we were still kind of friends. We used the train passes and became the best of friends. Slowly but surely I fell in love with you, every little thing about you and I realized that I had been falling for you all along. Through the sandcastle we built, my pregnancy, the bullying and our eventual truce and this beautiful friendship we had built. I fell in love with you and I told you that faithful day what I just told you now. I didn't expect you to love me back per se, but I felt like I needed to let you know so I could either move on or take my shot for once. But you didn't give me a choice for neither. You just jelled at me and walked right out of my life. I figured you were shocked and just needed some space but we never recovered from it. We never got back to being best friends. You broke my heart and our friendship. I lost the most important thing I'd ever had in a flash and I fell to pieces. That's when San came in and _saved_ me. In return I saved her when the same happened to her. And here we are now, stronger than ever."

Rachel looked at me with pain reflected in her eyes, a shameful blush on her cheeks. She looked like her heart was breaking and I stood up to excuse myself. I felt San right behind me, like she always was as the room remained painfully silent before pulling us into the bathroom, shutting the door and kissing San hard like my life depended on it, tears streaming down my face.

* * *

**Sooooo.. Whatcha thinking? Drama or Smut/Fluff? Anything in particular you'd like to see happen?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys. OMG THE REVIEWS! :o I was completely gobsmacked by the many alerts and reviews I got for this third chapter. I wrote it on a whim, during research for my paper due in may. Anyways I feel like there is some explanation needed however. And so I'll answer every review directly on here.**

**Boringsiot:**** You want fluff? You'll get some then don't worry. I think I might hold on to the smut for later though. I hope you'll find it to your liking. Thanks so much for your review!**

**Rachel B****: Thank you dear! I'm glad you like it!**

**NameOfSatan****: Thanks, this is Quinntana endgame however I see I've confused some people. In this story Faberry and Brittana happened whether it was unrequited or not that doesn't matter. It forms the base of the story because it's essential that both those couples didn't work out so that Quinntana could really give it a shot. I'm not experienced enough with this ship to create another start that has nothing to do with those two couples. So I hope your worries are settled now. I hope you'll continue to read his story. Your review was another wake up call for me. Thanks a lot!**

**Demenaforever13****: Why thank you dear! I'm happy you think so!**

**Quinntana2****: Hello dear, more drama? You got it! I'm so happy to hear that! Well I do hope you'll continue to love this story as much as you do! Thank you for your kind words!**

**Sawa255****: Thanks for your PM also, it helped me to understand why I might have upset some people with the confession I let Quinn make. I will do my best to make sure it is more focused on Quinntana and that the Faberry is toned down. The fluff will happen in this chapter. The smut is for later on. I hope you'll stick with this story! Thanks so much for your help!**

**Flawless:**** I'm sorry you feel like I am neglecting the endgame couple in this chapter. However I needed this Faberry (and the bit Brittana that is coming up) to make you all be angry with Rachel and understand what both of these girls went through. I wanted to make it clear that Quinn was really hurt and that it still stings a little. I also wanted Quinn to stand up to Rachel and let it all out (since this was the first time she'd seen her since that night) because she had a lot of anger left and I feel that if she really wants to be all in with Santana she needed to let that go. Just as San is going to have to let go of the guilt for breaking Britt's heart (and her own in the process of letting Britt go) and not being sorry for being happy with Quinn. I want the Unholy Trio to work out their friendship. I don't know if that is realistic or not. I understand your concern and I will tone it all down. I don't have a lot of experience with Brittana so I hope I do it justice. Yes I can't deny I love some drama but this story will end with fluff and smut, that is a promise. I hope you haven't lost faith in this story and you'll keep reading it. Thank you for your review, it opened my eyes to what you as readers feel. If you have any other suggestions or ideas you can always tell them. I will see what I can do. Thanks for your constructive criticism.**

**Sapphirous****: Thank you! That's exactly what I hoped you would feel. Quinn really put Rachel in her place. It was a bitchy move, not just to Quinn but also to Santana. I hope you'll love the rest of this story too! **

**Guest:**** if drama is what you want, well trust me you'll get some more ;)**

**Lopezfabray****: More Rachel angst you say? Well trust me I have that particular conversation already printed out. Rachel will just have to suck it up that she fucked up and Quinn is happy now. I'm sorry for the Rachel fans but she will not have her happy ending I'm afraid.**

**LA Bee123: Thanks for your lengthy PM with many suggestions, they are like a muse to me! You want soft smutt then? Healing and therapeutic not hot&heavy? Well it's a good dilemma, I wonder if others feel that way as well. It certainly would fit the story. Yes Quinn and Rachel will have a private moment in which Rachel realizes how much she screwed up and Quinn telling her that she wasted her only chance. I don't know if it is a friendship I'd want to fix by the end of this story. It4s very similar to what happened to me. It's on what I based the story line. I loved my second girlfriend, she helped me heal from the first one. It's what made me realize that I had a lot of anger left and I needed it all out. We got to a truce now but the friendship isn't rekindled. My second girlfriend and I however were happy for the time we were together and I had no doubt that I loved her even though my first love still appeared in our lives sometimes. So maybe I should fix the friendship, maybe not.. wonder what the others might think about this. Thank you for your encouraging words. Don't worry Quinn is never going back to Rachel. There is nothing elft there but some anger and hurt that Quinn needs to let go of to finally be able to just enjoy life with San and their friends.**

**Now as for this story, your reviews have inspired me so much I'm writing another chapter today. I was going to leave some days in between but I feel strangely high on happiness with the reviews I got. They have raised a couple of flags and your clever comments have certainly been noted! Now for what I am planning, see I this won't be a very long fic that I am telling you now. I might write a sequel or not. I don't know yet. I think about three or four more chapters. In those chapters we will have San dealing with Britt (that happens here actually); Quinn dealing with Britt and trying to save the Unholy Trinity; How San & Quinn first met when they were children; some fluff & smut; Kurt jumping on board & defending the Quinntana ship ;) ; some dirty dancing and a final confrontation between Quinn & Rachel and Santana & Rachel. I don't know if there should be forgiveness or not, what do you think?**

**If there are any other things you want to see happen you just tell me alright? As for the smut I am currently divided between: the bathroom, the supply closet; one of the beds or the kitchen. What do you guys prefer?**

**Anyways, on with the story! Sorry for the long A/N!**

* * *

As I pulled away I watched brown, concerned eyes stare at me and I sighed in exhaustion. I slumped against her and felt her arms wrap around my shivering body. Her loving embrace immediately calming me down and erasing the traces of anger directed at the pint sized diva out there. I nuzzled her neck and let myself fully sink into the familiar body I had come to associate with home.

"I'm sorry."

I told her. And I was, for causing such a scene. But I had felt this need to get it off my chest. I wanted the kids to know the truth about what happened so they'd just stop shying around the subject and automatically assuming it had been me who fucked it all up. I just hoped it would defuse some of the tension that had been palpable since Rachel first laid her eyes on me. I wanted it all gone, out and over with so that I could just enjoy this time with my girlfriend and our old friends. Santana sighed and I felt her shake her head slightly. I inhaled her spicy scent and felt my heart thump strongly in my chest. She always smelled so good, no matter what shampoo or body wash she used there was always that typical scent of hers that I found both comforting and exciting at the same time.

"Don't be Q."

I wanted to protest but she shook her head and placed a delicate finger on my lips.

"I get it. She was outta line Q. That was just a plain ass bitch move she made, putting you on the spot like that. Not to mention insulting."

I nodded and smiled at her reasoning. We were so on the same page nowadays and I liked it. I never felt quite so in sync with anyone else's thoughts.

"I just had to get it all out San. I didn't even know I had this much anger left in me, this much hurt but now that I said it I feel.."

"Relieved?"

I nodded again and pulled away to look her in the eyes.

"Yes. Like this was the last thing I needed to do to completely break away from her. Like it was the only way she was still somehow standing between us. I don't need her apologies or her excuses. I needed to express my emotions but that's it. Now they're out, not completely gone but a big load is off my shoulders now with everyone knowing. And I feel like I can just fully enjoy this without anything wearing down on my mind."

Santana smiled one of those rare, genuine small smiles at me and I felt the butterflies in my stomach again. I loved those miles. They were rare and far in between but lately I had been getting more of those. And I was planning on extracting hundreds more from her.

"I get it Q. This was your closure right?"

I smiled back at her and sighed in relief.

"Yes. That's all it was. I promise."

Santana chuckled and ruffled my hair before pulling me with her to sit on the edge of the bathtub.

"I wasn't worried Q. She wasn't there to see the damage she did. I was. I pulled you out of that black hole, I introduced you to the life of the gays and I was the one who got you to be open and free again. I was the one who brought out Lucy again. I was the one who was privileged to get to know all sides of you and see you become this beautiful woman I was proud to call my friend."

I kissed her soundly on the lips in affirmation.

"Though that first club you dragged me to was a bit much San. I mean, a biker gay club? I know I pretended to be a skank for a while in High School but I'm not real badass and you knew that!"

She laughed and I felt my eyes flutter at the sound. It was rich and deep and it was a sound I wanted to hear far more often.

"I was just messing with you Q-ball but you have to admit, they have a collection of whiskey like no other huh? If I recall, you tested quite a lot of brands!"

She gave me a saucy wink and I felt myself blush guiltily.

"Well, how you did it I don't know San but you didn't just pull me from the brink, you actually gave me my life back. I don't think I've felt this happy and free since I was three years old. You gave that to me, you gave me the strength I needed to push down those walls and just be myself."

She shook her head.

"I didn't give you the strength baby, I just helped you find it in yourself. If you recall I didn't have that much strength left either."

I felt a sadness settle in me at her words. If I had this been affected by seeing Rachel again, San must be going through hell too.

"How are you San? Really?"

I climbed off her lap and went to lean against the sink, giving her the room to get her words out and gesture wildly with her hands the way she always did when she was upset. I had learned long ago that I liked to be held when I was angry or upset against my wishes just to know I wasn't alone but San needed her space. So that's what I gave to her.

"I'm hurt just like you and.."

Her sad eyes connected with mine, slightly glazed over with tears threatening to form. I shot her an encouraging smile and kept my gaze firm upon her, letting her know I was here.

"I feel slightly guilty. I mean did you see her hurt expression Q? I felt like I had betrayed her but then again I know I made the right call too y'know?"

Her hand went into her hair, frustratingly clawing through her luscious locks. She licked her lips anxiously and her face was torn.

"I don't want to feel guilty for being happy Q. I mean I know I broke it off but come on, we'd been drifting apart and I could feel us crumbling. When Blaine mentioned to Kurt how she and Sam had been growing closer and he had been there for her in ways that I couldn't all I could think was: what if I'm holding her back? What if I am keeping her away from her own happy ending?"

She balled her fists frustratingly before standing o her feet and started pacing in front of the tub.

"I wanted to become a doctor and the best school, my dream school, was Columbia and yet when I told her the first thing she said was: but that's so far away!"

She stopped and looked me dead in the eye.

"You remember what you said to me Q?"

I nodded.

"You said.." and I almost laughed at the poor imitation of my voice, " _Oh my God San! I am so happy for you! I knew you could do it, I knew you could make your own dreams come true as well. You've always been so smart San, I would've found it a shame to see it go to waste. An Columbia! That is just amazing San. God I am just so proud!_"

I smiled at the memory. I had been so proud of her when she told me she got a late acceptance for Columbia University. I knew it had been her dream school for years and the idea of her moving to the big city was a pleasurable thought to entertain.

"You were so proud of and that's what I needed. Someone who understood that event hough I felt insecure I was taking a shot at my own dreams. Ofcourse at the time I didn't think of it that way. I just found it heartwarming to know that Britt would miss me so much."

I interjected quickly.

"That's normal San."

She nodded in thanks.

"But the more time I spent here in the city the more i could feel her slipping away. I mean I know I was mostly to blame with classes and my jobs I barely had time to just unwind or live a life y'know? And I missed some Skypedates and some phone calls and before I knew it two weeks had passed and the only contact we had were a couple of text messages. I went to see her that one time and I really thought we could make it last but when she started telling me all about what the weeks at McKinley had been like I just.."

"You realized how much out of loop you were. You also realized just how much your lives differed from one another. You found out about her plans to move to Cali. You realized you were not only polar opposites but you were losing your only common ground. Music. You chose an academic career that required so much of your time you needed someone to support you for a change. In a way you felt like you were growing out of High School, you just couldn't really relate to it anymore. You were living in a harsh, real world and you needed to grow up. You worked two jobs and had tiring hours in class. You were finding yourself in need of more. I get it. She gets it too San. I know she does."

I saw her nod with every sentence and the frustration leaving her body as she sat back down on the edge of the tub.

"I loved her Q but…"

"It wasn't enough anymore."

She agreed silently just staring deep into my soul. My insides clenched violently at the memories trusted upon me of a crying Santana in my arms, seeing her break down at a club, seeing her look at the computer with a longing and checking her cell phone every five seconds when she had some time on her hands for a change.

"That day at in front of the toy store. That's the day I realized we just weren't meant to be. It really hit me that I needed to stop torturing us with false promises. We'd grown apart and we were keeping each other from growing and becoming the person we were capable of becoming."

I gasped at the memory. I remember how it had started raining and we were running down the streets in New Haven. She'd come to visit me and I had taken her to the mall to spend some time with her the way we used to. We had been chatting and trying on clothes and just talking about every trivial little thing. It felt good to just talk about the most mundane things that others didn't understand or cared to listen about. But when we were running home we passed a toy store with a big stuffed duck sitting behind the glass. I remember how I almost fell on my face by her abrupt halt. I saw her shiver violently and not due to the cold. The despair on her face broke my heart but I kept my safe distance, close enough to catch her when she finally collapsed on the pavement. I held her close and rocked her from side to side while softly humming in her ear. She had cried silently, the worst kind of crying. Her tears just rolling over her face being washed away by the rain. We had sat there for at least two hours before I helped her shakily on her legs and getting her home. She broke things off with Britt the next night. I had sat beside her but out of view, holding her hand and rubbing my thumb slowly over her knuckles. I had held her that night as she cried herself to sleep and I knew there were going to be many more nights like this. I hated to have to send her back to the city so I had called Kurt and told him to keep an eye ut for her. I still needed to thank him for that.

"I know I made the right choice Q. We didn't fit anymore."

I nodded solemnly.

"You're right but that doesn't make it any easier does it?"

San shook her head.

"No it doesn't."

I smiled sadly.

"But you know what made it easier?"

I shook my head and looked at her questioningly.

"You. You made it easier. I wasn't alone anymore, I had you. You understood me, you were there for me without question and you just did all those things I didn't even realize I was needing at the time. We built these little routines and traditions. Before I knew it there were clothes of you lingering in my apartment and we both had a spare toothbrush in our bathrooms. We shared stories and talked about our days. You never complained about my hours, you sat there and listened to me ramble on and on about classes and work. You took a train to come and see me when I was on the verge of breaking down never asking for anything in return. You opened up to me and let me care for you as you cared about me. You became the person I found myself needing, wanting to be with."

She took a deep breath and I saw the sincerity in her eyes and it made my breath catch. My heart started swelling in my chest at every word. To have this speech coming from Santana, who never gave lengthy speeches about her feelings well, it was making me fall even deeper in love with her.

"I was scared though because I didn't want to lose our friendship. I couldn't bear to lose another best friend. And what if we got together and we didn't work out? It was such a big risk to take. I was just seeing new sides of you and old sides that had been buried for year. I found myself finding your little quirks adorable instead of annoying. I thought you looked irresistible when you were reading your books with those glasses on. I found myself thinking of you more and more and just seeing random things that reminded me of you. I remember missing your arms around me. I found myself wondering what it would be like to kiss you now that you were much more comfortable with your sexuality. It's no secret that there was a massive sexual tension between us during High School. So I started wondering what it would be like to just see if we could go anywhere. And that was if you felt the same, I was still scared you were too hung up on the midget. God Q I know I flipped on you that week a couple of times but can you blame me?"

I blinked in surprise. Oh, I knew what week she was talking about. She had drastically cut down our texting and I had started to wonder what was going on. When I went to see her she would go out of her way to avoid touching me which left me feeling confused and rejected. We had our first fight in months that week. I just didn't understand why she was pulling away from me. Now it all made sense, I don't understand how I didn't see it sooner. I was an idiot.

"Yeah exactly. I had a lot to think about and constantly touching you or hearing you or seeing you was distracting me from it. But then you kissed me at the bar, against that wall."

I blushed crimson at the memory. I had been fairly aggressive because had been jealous. Santana had been flirting with girls which she hadn't done before not even after the break ups and effectively ignoring me. I had too much to drink and when I was outside smoking a cigarette against the wall she had stumbled outside holding hands with this strange red headed girl and I just felt this anger explode in me seeing her pressed up against that slut. So I had cleared my throat and threw away my cigarette before glaring at the red head. The girl was smart enough to take a hint and went back inside. I still don't know why i did it but I found myself pressed up against San, capturing her between my body and the wall. I had growled in at her in anger.

"_So you're back to meaningless sex then?"_

_She had looked at me with surprise in her eyes and a hint of anger swirling in her dark eyes. The dilated pupils sending a shot of arousal straight at my core. For some reason it didn't scare e, I did not find it weird that I was turned on by Santana's arousal. The girl was beautiful and sensual. I had found myself looking at her quite a lot in High School always telling myself I was just comparing bodies. But to be honest I had always wondered what it would be like to kiss those full lips, to taste her skin, to fee her strong muscled body wither underneath me. _

"_I wonder what she has that I don't."_

_She blinked in confusion as I gripped her chin and her waist hard._

"_Do you think she's prettier than me?"_

_I saw her swallow before I snarled at her._

"_Answer me dammit! Is it cause she's hotter than me? Do you think she might be better in bed? Is it cause she's so at ease with herself? Or do you just want anyone at all, anyone BUT me?"_

_My jumbled thoughts and insecurities sounded confusing and random as I spewed the words at her. The alcohol was making it hard to concentrate and the smell of tequila and her unique spicy scent was clouding whatever cohesive brain cells I had left. My eyes dropped to her lip and I heard her whimper in response._

_I looked into her eyes as she cleared her throat before she answered me with a deep and raspy voice._

"_God no Q. No one comes close to you in this joint, or anywhere. Fuck Q. Oh.."_

_I put my thigh in between hers and felt her automatically ground down on it, her own desire clear on display for me to see. I smirked before closing my eyes and leaning towards her and crashing my lips against her. Years of sexual tension poured into it. As she started grinding on my thigh I pulled back, suddenly sobered up._

"_No San."_

_She looked at me with hooded eyes._

"_Not like this. Kiss me again in the morning if you remember."_

_I had pulled away with big effort on my part to be met with a dazzling smile that sent my insides into a dangerous summersault and I knew in that moment I made the right call. She grabbed my hand and we walked home, both with a swing in our hips and gently swaying our clasped hands in between our bodies, never letting go not even as our spent bodies hit the mattress of the bed._

"I accepted the change in our relationship that night Q and I could see you did too. Those little friendly pecks we had shared and linking arms all the time, always making sure some parts of our bodies were touching. It had been growing slowly and until that night I had been quite insecure as to how you felt. And then we had that second night with the tequila bottle at my place. I just let myself feel these things around you since I remembered that kiss at the bar. Needless to say we had some fun that night."

I smirked sugly.

"Oh yeah we did."

I made a motion for her to come closer as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm glad I kissed you that night. This here.." I gestured at the space between our bodies "is exactly what I need, what I want. I think we could last San. I really think we could. We might not have had that natural connection like we had with them but instead we worked hard at it, we were unusual friends but we made it work. We have shared so much in this life already and how could we not get to know each other so thoroughly? That is exactly what made me so sure to jump into this with you. You know me inside out and I know you. We're still here, we still have this bond through all of what life threw at us. That was all the security I needed to let that last brick of my wall fall and love again. No one else could have done that San. No one but _you_."

My vision became blurry with tears and I could hear her tearful chuckle as well.

"Same Blondie, same."

I gently placed my lips over hers and I felt her own arms sneak around my waist. I let my tongue dart out to place a slow, languid lick on her bottom lip. I massaged her lower back gently, taking my time to express to her exactly what she means to me. She hummed in an approving manner and I felt my arousal spike up slightly. When she opened her mouth and our tongues danced together I could feel the pressure begin to settle in my lower abdomen again. Our pace became faster, needier as our arousal grew. I was about to trail my hand up her thigh when a knock interrupted our moment.

"Hey you girls doing the dirty in there or what? You've been gone for at least twenty minutes."

Puck's voice came through the door followed by an annoyed higher pitch.

"Oh go find some more booze Puckerman and leave these ladies alone."

San and I smiled at Kurt's voice and we were suddenly brought back to reality. I looked at San and she nodded. It was time to go back to the party.

"We'll finish this later Q. Don't think I've forgotten about my promise. I _will_ have my way with you before we leave this joint."

I chuckled at her and whispered sexily in her ear.

"Oh baby, I wasn't intending on letting you forget that."

Her eyes widened and her pupils l-dilated just a bit more before I pushed her gently off me and grabbed her hand. She opened the door to be met with a guilty looking Kurt.

"Hey guys, so..."

* * *

**Better? R&R!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for teh wait on this chapter, my only excuse is the time i have spent on uni and shit. Anyways here it is, chapter 5! You'll find some dirty dancing like i promised ;)**

* * *

"Hey guys, so..."

I looked at Kurt with a raised eyebrow as I ran a hand down my dress to lessen the wrinkles in it. San had her arm securely around my waist, her fingertips trailing on the fabric of the dress absentmindedly. The need to always be connected one way or another I once might have deemed dysfunctional or even pathetic but with San it never felt like either of those things. It only felt natural and reassuring. Even in the confines of our apartments I felt as if I somehow still needed to touch her just to remind myself that this was real, she wasn't walking away from me like so many others had. I could tell she knew the reason behind my sudden increase of my otherwise not so touchy nature. In fact she had found it nothing but reasonable and had started to reciprocate the gesture until it now was a fundamental element of the union we had become. Where it first had been about our respective insecurities it now was more of a 'thing' we found ourselves happily indulging in.

"We cancelled the whole truth _drink game thing_ and Mike and Brittany have taken it upon themselves to make this more of a party by turning up the volume of the 'beat' as they so eloquently put it. If I recall correctly the words were somewhere along the lines of '_you can't host a party without decent music to dance to'_. Of course they immediately rebuked Mercedes' attempt to play any of the Diva music we know is superior to** noise** made by computers but I guess the majority of the Glee club still hasn't learned of the _magic_ that Céline Dion.."

Santana held up a hand to stop his ramble that clearly indicated he hadn't been shy to try some tequila as well. I laughed at his flushed face, red cheeks due to the passion he had been building up in his speech. He seemed to deflate at once at the sound of my laughter and Santana's smirk as he grinned himself.

"You guys better have some booze left Porcelain or I will personally kick your ass."

He looked positively mortified of having to deal with the angry Latina's wrath as he squeaked in a high pitched voice.

"Why _me_?"

"Cuz you're hosting this party Precious. So i get to blame you."

His big puppy eyes wide with fear fit nicely with the wounded hand he held to his heart as San rolled her eyes at this dramatic reaction.

"Exactly! I'm _precious_! I am way to fabulous to endure such a torment Satan! Besides, do you _know_ how much time it takes to keep this _beautiful_ skin so perfectly unmarred? I don't think you **do**!"

Santana pushed passed him with a slight grumble and tugged me happily along as her arm slipped from my waist and her hand grabbed mine. I giggled uncharacteristically and Kurt's face turned into a happy smile as he chuckled at the Latina's impatience to deal with drunken people unless she was drunk as well. I turned towards her and watched her ass appreciatively as she strutted in front of me. She turned her head to peer at me over her shoulder and I caught the smirk as she caught me checking her out. She did have a fine ass after all.

"See something you like Q?"

I licked my lips hungrily as I nodded unabashedly and leveled her with a seductive stare.

"And I already can think of all the things I want to do with it too."

I watched as her eyes darkened and her lips parted as desire took over her smart brain. I saw her tongue flick quickly across her top lip and found myself almost incapable of moving. I wanted to feel those lips against mine again. The incident in the bathroom had done nothing to quell the heat between my thighs and the tingling in my lower abdomen. I knew I needed to have her before the night was over. San was right, she could take me in front of our friends right now and I wouldn't care as long as I could feel those feminine fingers work their magic on my body and make me realize the moans from my already husky vocal chords. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Kurt breezed past us shouting something about Whitney Houston and the elegance of dancing effectively reminding us of the party going on around the corner.

As we entered the living room I pulled her into the mass of people dancing and grinding shamelessly as cups of an unidentified concoction were passed around. I looked to my right to see Puck had made himself right at home by mixing one of his more famous alcoholic beverages he called the Blue Thunder. Since it was blue of color and promised a heavy thunder in the morning. I smiled blissfully as I took a cup from Artie and turned towards my girlfriend again sipping slowly from the cup.

"_See something you like_?"

I mirrored her words from earlier and smirked at the lump I saw her swallow as I began moving my body slowly to the beat pounding from the surround system I was sure Sam had set up with Mike as the first one handled the laptop connected to the boxes. He was bobbing his head to the music, completely entranced with watching Mercedes dance like a true diva on the floor with Brittany and Mike surrounding her with their own impeccable dance moves. I watched Britt's sensual lines and precise locking of long, toned body parts. Our girl certainly had a killer body and a wicked dance infatuation. She was beautiful and I found myself aching to have her beside us again like we always danced at the parties together. Just the three of us we were always found at a party together, most often dancing or standing by the side watching the peasants of McKinley. But I shook off the nostalgia and let my eyes scan the room for a brief moment. I noticed no one was really paying attention to others, all drowning in the moment as alcohol clouded over their brains and the music vibrated through tired and wired up bodies. Life had been busy and hard on all of us and this was the perfect moment to let go of everything and just lose ourselves in this atmosphere. I threw the empty cup away and took another from a slightly intoxicated Finn as I gulped down half of it before offering the rest to her and holding the cup as she drank from it, watching her with a lustful expression as a couple of drops of fluid trickled down her chin. Once that cup was empty as well I caught a droplet with my thumb and licked it from my finger as her eyes became hooded with unaltered lust.

I slowly began dropping my body lower in sensual eight shaped dance moves and kept my gaze firmly locked on the burning stare in front of me. When San finally snapped out of her horny stare she smirked as she pulled me closer, front to front. I gasped as I felt her breasts pushed against mine as she ran her hand over my body before shimmying us lower like I had done on my own before and when we came back up she pulled me even closer by grabbing onto my ass and squeezing once for god measure. I arched into her as my head dropped onto her shoulder before I breathed heavily in her ear causing her to shiver. I untangled my hand as I ran it through her luscious locks before sliding it down to her lower back and rubbing the sensitive body part through her own dress, knowing fully well that it was fuel to the flame as I slipped a thigh in between her legs. I grabbed onto both her hips as I ground her down on my leg hard. She arched into me like I had before and clung to my back as her one hand scratched my neck and the other squeezed my ass in appreciation. Before I let her pick up a rhythm and dry humping me on the dance floor I pulled away and turned her around so her perfect pert ass was placed against my crotch and my breasts were pushing into her back. Normally she would dominate and take the lead during most of our sexually tinted exploits but I remembered how she once told me when she saw me acting all angry and possessive she got so turned on she almost came just by watching me boss someone around like the HBIC I had been at McKinley for years. So I decided that tonight was an s good as any to see how she would feel about me taking charge for once. I pulled her flush against my body and let my right hand travel down her body between the valley of her breasts rubbing the skin under the dress before moving it back up and squeezing the soft flesh of her clothed breast and flicking her already hard nipple through the fabric before settling it on her hip in a possessive gesture as the other one stroked from her collarbone to her neck as I cupped her jaw firmly from behind, pulling her head back so I could put my face forward next to her and breathe dirty words into her ear as I felt the shivers wrack her body and my own arousal double at the unexpected brashness I was exuding, already feeling the effects of Puckerman's drink in my system as I started to shake myself from all previous moral restrictions and just let loose.

"I bet you like this huh? Being held so _forcefully_?"

I chuckled at the whimper it tore form her mouth.

"All that _sass_ you spew; it's all just a front isn't it?"

I tightened my grip in her hip before rubbing the flesh harshly.

"Secretly you just want to be topped; you want someone to stand up to you and fight back just as _hard_."

Another whimper came from her delicious lips as I brushed my lips against the shell of her ear.

"You want to be pushed against the wall and have your lips bruised with the force of my kiss don't you? Have our teeth clashing as I bite down hard on your lip before sucking it hard in my mouth?"

She gasped in surprise at my HBIC tone although instead of being cold and distant it was low and dripping with arousal.

"You want me to bend you over and _fuck you_ from behind against the wall like such a _bad_ girl begging for my fingers to be shoved into your tight hole."

I cupped her heat through the dress momentarily to find the moist cloth under my fingertips, assuring me that she was as turned on by the switch in power as I was.

"You're so wet for me. I bet you would just let me** fuck** you like this in front of our friends, am I right?"

I bit on her earlobe as I relented the grip on her jaw to grab her hips with both hands as I forced her to ground harder to the beat and create the delicious friction that was her firm ass rubbing against my heated center. Her moan sent a shock of arousal straight to my core as I panted hard in her ear.

"I think I can make you _come_ without even touching you. I can make you squirt you _delicious_ juices all over Kurt and Rachel's precious hard wooden floor. What would they say when they found the white stain huh _baby_? Would they know it was _yours_?"

I ran my hands all over the front of her body as her own hands went to my hair and pulled hard as we sensually moved to a new beat that took over from the previous one.

"God I wanna fuck you _so_ hard San! I want to spank that delicious ass of yours as you scream my name. I _own_ you right now San, I own your_ body_ and I own your _orgasm_. And trust me you'll come _so hard_ you won't be able to stand. I'll have to carry you from the floor in front of the rest as they see how i_ fucked_ you into oblivion San. They can all know how i made you come so hard you couldn't even _walk_ anymore."

My tone was strict and harsh as I breathed the words before turning her around sharply again. The sudden change of position had her face all contorted into such an innocent confused expression before I curled m fingers around her neck pulling our faces together, foreheads touching as my breath ghosted over her lips.

"Tell me San. Tell me you're **mine.**"

She looked at me with a submissive stare and whispered the words but that wasn't enough satisfaction. I wanted her to give up control and surrender to me. I wanted her to trust that I would bring her to the highest places she'd ever seen.

"**Tell. Me**."

She whimpered and voiced her earlier words clear enough for me to hear but quiet enough to be lost in the music that vibrated through the room.

"I'm _yours_ Q."

I growled possessively and tightened my hold. Her eyes widened at the effect my dominance had on her and she surrendered more willingly this time, giving in to a side of her she didn't know she had.

"Damn **right** you are."

I pulled our lips into a bruising kiss, forgoing all use of oxygen as I cupped her mound hard again this time over the fabric of her panties under the dress. I pushed the cloth to the side and took a quick swipe along her dripping folds before pulling out just as abruptly. I swallowed her moan and pulled back from the kiss to lick my fingers, smacking my lips appreciatively. Her eyes darted to my lips and she grabbed onto the offensive hand, guiding it back down to her aching heat.

"_All_ yours baby."

I was about to dip my fingers into her sweet wetness again when a hard pounding on the door and loud shouts were heard. As the lights flickered back on and the music came to an abruptive halt people looked through squinted eyes as they tried to understand what was suddenly happening. When Puck came around the corner with a sheepish smile followed by two police officers the room suddenly became quiet and serious.

"We were called by people in this building about a noise complaint. We would like to ask you to lower the volume of your music or even turn it off. If not the callers will press charges."

Everyone grumbled and grunted unhappily saying things along the lines of 'party poopers' and 'stick up their asses' and 'old people" before the suddenly Rachel stood on top of the coffee table and screamed "Fuck the police!" at the top of her lungs which was followed by an outburst of chaos by the Glee club as the music was turned back on, the lights turned off and the officers stood there with their mouths agape at out audacity. Puck smirked at San and I, it seemed out of all of us we were thee only three sober enough to realize the implications this could have but we were powerless to stop our friends. The officers looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'well what can you do'. San looked at me completely bewildered and slightly annoyed at being interrupted again when one of the officers pulled out his cell phones and called for backup as the other began pulling people away from each other as he screamed their right above the music. Sam paid his angry shouting no mind and turned up the volume eve more as he began stripping, his earlier job not unforgotten as he stood there wasted opening the buttons of his checkered shirt to a strip tease song. Every girl turned around to watch him and cheered as the boys began to strip as well. Puck looked mildly impressed and the cop surrounded by the screaming girls looked positively horrified as Sam flung his shirt towards the man's face and began unbuckling his belt.

I looked towards the officer who was still on the phone as he muttered something towards the person on the other end of the line. San just looked at me and winked.

"Damn, for a white boy he's got nerve."


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright you guys first of all thanks again for all your reviews, they truly inspire me to write ten times faster and ten times better. This a rather long chapter and idk why it turned out the way it did, suddenly my fingers were typing the words and before i knew it there it was! I hope you all enjoy this chapter like you have the previous one although this on is rather fluffy in a serious way. Anyways there's probably going to be one more chapter after this (maybe an epilogue as well but eh we'll see) and then it's done. This will be the first fic i ever ended so i'm getting a little tearful at the thought!**

**Anyhow enough of my rambling and on with the story!**

* * *

All in all it took the cops three hours before they finally were able to keep the lights on and the music out and most of us dressed. Especially Sam and Finn had quite the exhibitionist streak and I had to laugh when I thought of Finn walking through the halls of McKinley in his white boxers, I should've known back then already something was off with the boy.

However Rachel had taken turn for the worse, refusing to work with the police as Mercedes and Kurt came to her aid screaming at the cops while Mike performed some awesome ninja moves to keep the cops from climbing up onto the tables where the divas had resided. When Sam was about to pull his boxers down Mercedes got distracted and Kurt followed her line of sight only to drool like a little puppy as well. If 'Cedes hadn't been so drunk that she was oblivious to his staring I'm sure she'd have smacked him hard for the lust filled leer he shot the blond stripper. Artie had come to Rachel's rescue when the cops saw their chance with two of the diva's attention being captivated by the almost naked boy and he wheeled past the back of the table singing the James Bond tune at the top of his lungs. He allowed her to jump on his lap as he impressively wheeled away from the officers and into the crowd. He almost ran me over but Santana pulled me out of the way as Puck high fived the nerd before they both crashed into the back up that stormed through the door. Even then Rachel refused to surrender so the cops were forced to cuff her to the wheelchair before grabbing hold of its handles and push the screaming young pair out of the apartment.

One female cop of the backup team managed to get close enough to Sam at the very moment when he pulled his boxers off. She had stood in front of him, shielding his private parts from view which lead to a lot of booing and angry shouts from all the girls and gays before the rest of the officers moved in and cuffed those who fought against them. Slowly one by one our friends were escorted out of the building and down to the police station. Puck, Santana and I remaining with the officer still holding his phone – to who he was calling this time I had no idea.

"_Oh my god_."

Santana snapped out of her stupor and looked at me before bursting out in laughter with Puck and I joining her soon after. We almost doubled over at the thought of all of them sitting behind bars down at the precinct in their drunken haze. It would make for a very interesting night indeed.

The police officer hung up and asked us if we wanted to come with him to bail them out and deal with eventual charges being made but we told him we wanted to clean the place up first. Besides we didn't even have enough money to pay for all of them. Puck grinned at that and said that as long as we took care of the apartment he'd handle the money. We looked at him confused but nodded and he turned on his heel as he marched out the apartment as well, his deep snicker disappearing into the hallway of the building. The officer politely nodded towards us and took his leave as well.

When I finally shut the front door of the loft I sighed in unbelief at what had just taken place. This was by far the most hard core party I'd ever attended and that was something when you'd attended all High School parties thrown by Puck himself. I chuckled at how the night turned out before rounding the corner again to watch as Santana was cleaning up solo cups and other things putting them in a garbage bag she probably found in the kitchen. I looked at her fondly as she busied herself with cleaning. The act in itself seemed domestic if you took it out of the context of tonight and I suddenly pictured her cleaning up our kid's toys in the living room as I came home from work. It hadn't been the first time I'd thought about a future with Santana so it didn't take me by surprise nearly as much as the first time did. I had come to wrap my head around the picture of San and me living together in a duplex apartment somewhere close to Bryant Park with three little kids running around and a baby on the way. I would be a famous writer and teaching English Literature at NYU and San would be a surgeon at New York-Presbyterian University Hospital of Columbia and Cornell specializing in cardiology. She'd be their top surgeon in the fourth national ranked hospital for cardiology and heart surgery. We'd have busy schedules but I'd be home the most with the kids since her hours would be often all over the map but I had full confidence we'd make it work.

Lost in my musings I hadn't noticed Santana stopping with cleaning up everyone else's mess and stalking towards me with a curious expression on her face until she cupped my face into her soft hands as her thumbs grazed my cheeks gently before pressing a quick peck on my lips.

"Where'd you go their spacy head?"

I smiled at her and allowed tears to sting my eyes as I took in her loving, adoring expression. How on earth had I gotten so lucky to fall in love again? How was it that I'd found what I was looking for and so much more in my very own best friend? Maybe a God did exist after all, maybe my faith hadn't been for nothing and now finally I was getting the price of the hard years I suffered through. Maybe God did give us all hardships to face knowing we could not only handle them but overthrow them and rise above, becoming the very best of ourselves. Because that's what Santana did for me, she managed to bring out the very best in me. She managed to make it all worth it.

Her eyes filled with worry at the sight of my glistening pupils and she cooed softly.

"Hey, _hey_, baby, what's wrong?"

She pecked me again and again as my arms circled around her waist and the next time her lips came into contact with mine I kept those lips lingering as I deepened it, kissing her with all I had. I could feel her breath catching in her throat at the emotion I was pouring into the kiss. I slowly pushed her backwards until her back hit the counter of the kitchen before I pressed my front against her. As our bodies molded perfectly together my hands trailed up her sides, caressing her body through the fabric slowly before I moved my lips away from hers and began my descend on her neck as I nipped and licked every piece of it. She moaned breathily and tugged at my hair softly. We were alone at last and I had her in my arms to do as I wished. I growled at the thought and cupped her ass with both my hands encouraging her to allow me to hoist her onto the counter. I let my hands glide down her thighs and down to her calves caressing the tender flesh of her legs under my fingertips as she sighed in arousal and the sound went straight to my core. I nipped at her collarbone and kissed my way over to the beginning of her dress right above her right breast, feeling her squirm under my touch before I slid one hand up her body to cup her breast through the fabric of her dress and squeezing the full mound gently in my hand before rolling the hardened nipple between my forefinger and thumb and tugging it harshly. The sound of her breath hitching made my head spin and I finally allowed her to pull my face away from her skin to gaze into her eyes that were almost black with desire. The surprise in them was swirling together beautifully with the love that shone ever so bright. I smiled a genuine small smile at her, knowing she loved those the most. She had told me once that my big smile was beautiful and even though it often rendered her speechless it was the small genuine smile I only wore very little that truly warmed her heart and set her soul ablaze. She told me it was the most true to my soul. And I understood why. Big gestures and expressions had always been a mask of some sort. The only thing big about me was my laughter when genuine, everything else was small and fleeting that felt like you were running behind a train most of the time trying to catch a glimpse of the loved one riding away with it. Her hands untangled themselves from my locks again as she held my head in her strong hands, peering deep into my soul and I guess she found what she was looking for when a stunning smile split her face. Unlike myself everything about Santana was big when she was being true to herself. Her hand gestures were flailing and grand, her vocabulary suddenly increased itself with many big words and her face was always expressing her emotions clearly. When something was small whether it was her smile or her hands gesturing faintly it meant that she was hiding something or herself behind a similar mask behind which I had always hid as well.

"I love you."

I breathed the words softly against her lips, rolling them around in my mouth and loving how they brought a sparkle to her eyes every time without fail.

"I love you Santana."

She smiled even bigger and scrunched her nose in confusion. I pecked it quickly and giggled.

"I love you Santana Lopez."

She kissed me hard at the use of her last name and I kissed her back just as fiercely before pulling away. She looked at me with a puzzled expression on her face when suddenly I procured something from inside my dress. This evening I'd worn a very long necklace that I let disappear into my dress. It wasn't unusual for me to wear weird jewelry since I had picked up some fashionista friends at my dorm building and they often made the weirdest things anyways so Santana hadn't questioned the necklace which I was so glad for in this moment as I slowly pulled it out of my dress and over the revealed cleavage. When the kitchen light reflected on its sparkling surface her mouth fell open in a gasp and her breath got caught in her throat. I slowly held it between my fingers as I sank down to one knee. I had planned to do this tomorrow morning when all of this was over and we'd both found the closure we needed to take this step in our future but I felt ready. I knew we could do this, I knew we were ready for this commitment. And when I saw her hands cover her open mouth and her eyes glisten with tears I knew I'd made the right decision to do this now instead of on the bridge in Central Park. This was more us, less cliché.

"Do you remember the first time you kissed me? I think we were eight and this kid had pushed me off my bike and I scratched my knee on the pavement. Your Mami had sat me on the kitchen counter and you were so scared that I got hurt you didn't want to leave my side so you just sat there next to me the whole time. When your Mami went to get the antiseptic you grabbed my hand and told me not to cry. You told me you'd have my back forever and you would make sure no one would ever push me over again. You kissed my knee even though it was gross and then you kissed me quickly on the lips. I felt instantly better to know you would always be there for me."

Santana choked on a sob and smiled as she nodded.

"Kitchens seem to be our thing San, remember how I told you I was pregnant when standing in your kitchen again? You held me and just let me cry on your shoulder. You rubbed my back even though we were at odds in that moment you promised no one would ever come close enough to hurt me or the baby. And even when we fought you kept your promise, no one ever hurt the baby."

She smiled sadly at the remembrance of our frenemies relationship back then.

"Then after graduation you took me to the kitchen again because Mami had baked us cookies but in reality you just wanted to pull me aside to hug me without anyone seeing. You told me we made it, we had lived through High School and we actually made it! We were getting out of that stupid town and we were going to make something of ourselves. And I told you I'd always known you could do it. I never realized the importance of that moment until you broke up with Britt and told me how only I seemed to understand that we were meant to go study and become the people we had always aspired of being when we talked about our dreams baking cookies in the kitchen of your home. You pulled me away at that part at Puck again in a kitchen to 'get me wasted' but in all the haze of that night I'd forgotten how you looked at me that night in both those kitchens. You looked at me like I was still Lucy Quinn Fabray, your very best friend in the whole wide world. You looked so rpoud of me, of yourself, of us for becoming who we had by the end of our High School career and it felt amazing to feel the exact same thing about you."

A tear rolled down her tan cheek as a wobbly smile graced her lips. I took a deep breath and plowed on, feeling suddenly inspired like the words were just ssuddenly given to me in the heat of the moment.

"You had promised to protect me and you kept your promise when you talked some sense into me after the accident to not give up, when you pushed me to try and get into Yale and all this time you kept bringing me back to these kitchens like you were trying to tell me something. And I am so sorry it has taken me so long to finally understand it. I'm sorry for all the hardships I put our friendship through. But I love you Santana and I have been trying to make it up to you ever since we got out of that little small town in Ohio. I never thought this is what it would all come down to, but I understand now. I know now that you are it for me San, you are my home."

She gasped at that, knowing it was the biggest and most secret dream of all I'd ever had, the only dream I ever really hoped for and she had always been the only one to know it when I told her about it first year in McKinley High baking cookies in Home Ed. All I really wanted was a home, with a family who loved me back and gave me a place to belong.

"I guess it's the fake blondeness that seeped into my brain or something for not realizing this sooner but you have always been the family I wanted in my past, you have become my home in the present day and I know your side is the place I'll belong to in the future as the mother to our children and the wife to your love. So Santana..."

I took a deep breath and smiled as I held out the ring.

"Will you marry me?"

She smiled through her tears and nodded as I slid the ring on her finger. I rose up to her and she looked at me, stunned into silence before squealing and loudly yelling yes into the kitchen, letting the sound bounce off the tiles as I slammed my lips against her. Every time I pulled back slightly she'd mumble yes all over again against my lips and I felt like my heart would burst right out of my chest. I lifted her from the counter as her legs wrapped around my waist before carrying her over to the balcony. I sat her down and hurried back inside, grabbing sheets and pillows from their guest room and hurrying back outside. I laid them down and she crawled on them. I kissed her deeply as I lowered her onto the makeshift bed before I rolled off of her and intertwined our fingers. I pointed with my free hand to the sky and she stared at the magnificent view of the dark sky twinkling with stars.

"It's beautiful Luce."

I smiled and nodded.

"I promised you I'd make you so happy you'd see stars right? Well I'd like to think you're really happy now and I promised you stars so..."

She chuckled.

"I meant it in a whole other way but..."

I looked at her when she spoke as she turned her head towards me.

"..This is actually kind of perfect."

I smiled again and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you Lucy Quinn Fabray."

The emotion in her voice would have thrown me off my feet if I'd been standing. Never had I hear her declare something so fiercely quiet since her voice felt like a sledgehammer pounding with emotion but the words were barely spoken above a whisper. I climbed on top of her.

"Wait until I make you see fireworks San, they're ten times better than stars."

I grinned at her and her smile turned wicked with desire as I kissed her again before our hands explored each others bodies. We were healing each other from every old wound and replacing the scars with lovely caresses as we whispered words of promise into each others mouths, breathing in each others scent and finally claiming each other as the soul mates we were meant to be. I kissed the hand off which the ring sparkled and looked back at her.

"You're mine now Lopez, no escaping me anymore."

"Like I'd ever want to Fabray, you're stuck with me forever now."

I kissed her again and we spent the next hour worshipping every little thing about each other before we cuddled together under the city lights finally feeling satisfied. We were living our dream as our fingertips still tingled from all the places we'd explored on each others bodies, finally discovering everything the world had to offer in the embrace of our love, holding on to something we'd never thought we'd ever feel again let alone keep forever. But i knew we would make it, for once I believed as strongly as San had when we were children. We finally made it home.

At least we were until Puck came barging in through the front door screaming he got the cash at the top of his lungs. His eyebrows wiggled suggestively when he found us wrapped in the linen sheets out on the balcony and when he noticed the ring on San's finger he suddenly froze midway. He looked at me for confirmation and I shot him a proud grin.

"Well I never thought the day would come when someone tamed the fierce and powerful Santana Lopez but to be honest.."

He grinned at me and blinked the moisture out of his eyes.

"If anyone could do it, it would be you Q. You're the original HBIC after all."

I snickered at San's undignified gasp and he chuckled before looking at Santana with a heavy heart; they'd always had this strong weird bond between them ever since she slept with him to make herself believe she wasn't gay just like Puck and I would share a strong bond over Beth. It hadn't registered how much his approval meant to the both of us until he stood there fiddling with his hands and genuine smile plastered on his face.

"Seriously though San, you could not have been more lucky than to snatch this Prom Queen here."

I smiled a little tearful at his comment since even though I never actually won the crown he'd always thought I was the only true Queen of McKinley. San nodded in agreement and kissed my exposed shoulder gently as she tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind my ear and whispering sweetly "He's right, you are a Queen. You're _my_ Queen." I quickly pecked her on the lip at the mushy confession.

"I'm really happy for you guys y'know. Plus it's wicked _hot_ too!"

He waggled his eyebrows for good measure before he wiped a little wetness away at the corner of his eye. Santana grinned at him and winked. Puck winked back before turning on his heel and marching into the apartment.

"Now get dressed you _horny bunnies_ we've got to pick the rest up at holding."

His sentence brought us crashing back down to earth and we scrambled to get inside and redress. It was time to get our silly band of misfits out of jail.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry for the wait again, this si the last chapter which will be follwoed by an epilogue. Thank you all who reviwed, favorited and followed this story. I love you guys and this is very emotional for me as it is the first fic i ever ended. Thanks so much! Let me know what you think?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As we were walking up towards the precinct Santana was already planning her second, third fourth yes up and about tenth proposal since it meant that you would get things for free. She was laughing and winking the entire time as she listed the bars, restaurants and carriages she'd heard of that offered free food, drinks and rides when someone proposed. After all we were the most glamorous bitches in this city so damn straight that we would get it all. Besides the ring had such a big sparkle it deserved the publics multiple moments of fabulous appreciation. I only nodded since clearly the afterglow of the _amazing_ sex we just had, the happiness of being _engaged _and of course the _Blue Thunders_ she'd had were giving her a sort of sugar rush. It wouldn't surprise me instead of bailing our friends out we'd end up adding one to the bunch.

As the doors of the building closed behind us Santana had let go of my hand to holler after an officer asking him and I quote '_where the hell they'd keep crazy giant toddlers as well as white boy strippers accompanied by a strange singing Jewish girl being wheeled around by a nerd of a director as they were cheered on by three girls all of different continents or couldn't you tell the Chinese twins liked socializing with both black and white or are you a racist_?' to which she started singing a Michael Jackson song as she poked the stunned officer in the chest. Puck wrapped his arms around my flailing Latina and pulling her away before the officer would no doubt drag her to holding but not to get our friends out.

He picked her up and carried her over to me before dropping her on her feet and turning back around to ask the cop in a more civilized manner where we would be able to find our band of misfits. Santana looked at me sheepishly as her eyes suddenly grew with wonder when I placed my hands in front of me on her strong biceps, rubbing up and down softly to calm her down like I would Beth.

"What is it San?"

She blinked and her eyes grew even wider and I could see the dilated pupils stare back. She was getting the after blow of the alcohol that much was clear. This meant one thing.

"I – I _just_...realized something!"

Her eyes started to water and I could feel her body start to shake. Damn Santana and being the weepy drunk.

"And what's that sweetheart?"

I pulled her in my arms and rocked her a bit from side to side to hopefully chase away the inevitable breakdown that would surely delay our trip down a bit. Puck made his way over but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the Latina buried in my arms. He wisely motioned towards the toilets and mouthed that he had to pee. Pussy, I thought. Men are all just wusses.

"I am so happy that you – _you_ realized it."

I looked down at my fiancé – God it felt good so think that – and raised an eyebrow.

"You mean that I love you? And want to marry you? _I'm glad too y'know San_."

I hoped with that it would all be over soon but instead I felt her shake her head against my neck and I sighed a little. God knows what I had realized, in reality it had been a ton of things. I had realized I was gay, I had realized I had fallen in love with my best friend which I did now what? Twice. I finally figured out that San was it for me and pulled my head of my ass and proposed to her.

"No _silly,_ I always knew you'd realize that eventually since you're a bottle blonde anyways."

I held back the witty comment that lingered on the tip of my tongue and swallowed it. She was drunk, she wasn't being mean either. No she was just being my delightful, snarky girlfriend.

"Then _what _was it?"

Santana sighed like she had to tell me the world's biggest secret. Oh my god! Was there an apocalypse coming? Or zombies? I bet they're zombies! Shit man, I knew I should've prepared better! Ugh if only my stupid girlfriend hadn't convinced me not to buy the gear dammit. I knew it I just knew it!

"That Gloria Steinem was right **you dumbass**."

"You _love_ my ass."

"That I do."

The comment left my lips before I could think twice and it wasn't until she answered again that her words registered.

"I'm sorry though San but what? _Gloria Steinem_?"

She pulled away and I wiped the tears that were trickling down her cheeks away and sweetly pecked both her cheeks as I cupped them in my hand and stroked her tanned flash gently.

"You were an English major freak Quinn even though you took it as a minor to your Drama major. You read those fancy books and those difficult poems and shit y'know. You had a thing for words, you still do but it took you what? Six years to finally get the one freaking important quote of this Glorious – huh maybe that's where they got her name from? Her parents must have been gypsies or something, never mind – mastermind?"

I still had no idea what she was talking about, jabs and pokes aside.

"I still don't get it San, which quote?"

She pulled away and smiled, it seems her nervous breakdown was over for the moment.

"Dios mio! You'll remember Lucy Q, trust me you will."

With that she turned to find Puckerman coming out of the men's room and dragged him towards the elevator as she added some swing to her step and looked over her shoulder to wink at me.

I smiled at her and just shrugged. She was right anyways, I would remember it soon enough.

* * *

As we took in the sight of our friends sleeping comfortably on top of each other and some of them snoring not too subtly I almost felt bad for waking them up. Clearly Puck and I were the only ones with a bit of compassion in our body since Santana found it fantastic to rattle the bars with a spoon – where did she get it from anyways? – And yell at the top of her lungs.

"WAKE UP YOU BAND OF _NUDE ERECTIONS_ I GOTS NEW TO TELL YOU!"

She turned around with the spoon and walked right back rattling the bars once more and seemingly not done with the yelling she strutted towards us but her eyes were directed at the group who startled awake and fell off the tiny benches onto the people sleeping on the floor which resulted in a sleepy, mumbling mess of limbs and heads trying to get their bearings or thinking the world was going to end. This was all understandable really.

"THAT MEANS YOU TOO **FRANKENTEEN** SO STOP GETTING OFF ON **YENTL **THERE CAUSE THAT IS MOLESTING THE WAY YOU'RE SQUASHING THE HOBBIT WITH YOUR MAN BOOBS! AND YOU WHITE BOY THAT'S NOT VERY **BROMAN** OF YOU SUCKING YOUR BEST FRIEND'S GIRL'S BOOBS WITH THAT HUGE MOUTH OF YOURS I MEAN **CHANG BOY** IS RIGHT THERE! AND **ARETHA** SERIOUSLY WHAT ARE YOU LAZING YOUR DIVALICIOUS ASS OFF IN ARTIES WHEELCHAIR? AND WHERE THE HELL IS **WHEELS** BY THE WAY?"

They all scrambled to get to their feet as Artie raised his hand from somewhere in a dark corner.

"I am right here Satan, no worries. I took all the blankets since I am more in need of them than others, I mean I need to keep my legs warm and all."

Santana raised an eyebrow and shot him an impressed smile.

"Well at least one of you has picked up some tricks from Aunty Snix. Never thought it'd be you goodie two shoes but I am glad nerdy boy. NOW GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP CUZ I AM BAILING YOUR FLAWED BEHINDS OUT OF HERE."

It seemed Santana had enough of HBIC still in her to get them to act smoothly – or well as smooth as a hung over band of musical whimps could. The cop made his way from the desk and dangled the keys before slowly turning the lock. Puck arranged the last paperwork and Santana just eyes them all with a murderous glare as they stepped out one by one, smacking their behind as they passed like a mother would her children. I smiled at the thought of Santana disciplining our children in a couple of years' time. She'd be my wife then. I grabbed her hand and played with the ring on her finger and caught her loving gaze as she watched me smile fondly. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by the others

"Oh my god SATAN, you lucky goddess, IS THAT AN ENGAGEMENT RING I BESTOW UPON THY FINGER?"

Santana spun around to grace Kurt with her now sparkling hand.

"Indeed it is Lady Hummel! Be jealous now bitch cuz imma sparkle your shine right outta here!"

He gasped and gently took her hand in his and fawned over the ring. I'd gotten her a pretty big rock because I knew she kind of liked that shallow aspect of it and who was I to deny my gorgeous girl her dreams? Exactly, bonus points mean bonus sex people and if you had her in your bed every night you'd understand.

"**Oh my tots**! You _serious_ girl? Dang that is _one hell_ of a rock!"

Mercedes stood right next to our fabulous designer fangirling as well as the others came closer to get a sneak peek too. As Finn towered over the rest of the gang getting a look I saw two people who weren't advancing towards a glowing Santana.

Brittany watched me with tears in her eyes and a pang of guilt hit me deep in the stomach as well until she showed a wobbly smile and made her way over, enveloping me in a warm hug.

"Thank you _so_ much Q."

I was shocked to hear the words leave her lips and I tightened my hold on her even more.

"Whatever for Britt Britt?"

She kissed my cheek and pulled back, her blue eyes shining with happiness as the sadness made room for a proud glint in those marvelous orbs of hers.

"For giving her _exactly_ what I couldn't, for making her the happiest woman on earth."

I smiled my own watery smile at that.

"I will **always** strive to do exactly that Britt, you can count on that."

She nodded thoughtfully.

"_I know_ I can Q and I know I can trust San to do the same even more. I'll always love her Q, she was my best friend and my first sweet lady kiss but I hope, no I know one day I'll find what you guys have. I'll have those rainbows and sparkly diamonds."

I chuckled at her choice of words and squeezed her hands as she stepped back from me.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you will Britt."

She shrugged as if to say 'I am fabulous and I know it' before smiling brightly and nodding over to San.

"Best friends for life then?"

I nodded.

"Unholy Trinity forever Britt. And then some."

She smiled and let go of my hands to go watch the rock. I could tell in the way San's shoulders relaxed that she most likely heard the whole thing. I knew they'd have to have this talk themselves as well but it felt like the biggest relief to know our friendship could handle this, could overcome it

"You're _really _getting married?"

The whisper tore my attention away from the smiling, chatting group and focused itself on the tiny Jewish girl who suddenly stood quite close to me. I took a step back for much needed distance.

"Yes Rachel. I am getting married."

She laughed humorlessly.

"I thought you were against marriage. You know the whole 'I don't need a piece of paper to show the world that I am spending the rest of my life with, it's so mainstream' speech _certainly_ had me fooled."

I clacked my tongue at her response. It was true what she said, I _wasn't_ a big fan of marriage after seeing the one my parents had and the _crash_ I had when driving towards the _almost Finchel one_ but there was something that changed.

"And that is _all_ true Rachel but when you are in an adult relationship where you and your partner are on equal footing, you learn to work through your fears and misconceptions once you find out that the biggest dream the love of your life has is to indeed get married with all the big '_mainstream_' shenanigans. In fact after a while you learn to get past the ideas you used to have of it because this lovely person, this amazing woman in fact shows you what it _really_ means to be married to someone. Or what it could mean. And _guess what_?"

She stared back defiantly.

"_What_ Quinn?"

I smiled happily.

"It's pretty **fucking** amazing."

She took a deep breath at that and her eyes became glossy with unshed tears, the words stinging deep within her. II shouldn't feel proud but I did. What I said was all true anyways. Santana helped me in so many ways, she got me to see so many things in a new light and with the recent approval of gay marriage it just felt right to finally do it and man up so to speak. I planned on making the biggest commitment of my life, next to being a mother, to another person and I couldn't be happier about the fact that not only was I doing this but I was going to give it to the most deserving person in my life, the most beautiful woman with the biggest heart hidden underneath a luscious covered snarky brain. I looked to my right and saw a fuming Santana pretending not to listen to give me the privacy to deal with this apparently jealous Rachel.

"I am marrying Santana and you will just have to _suck it up_ and **deal with it** like I had to all those years ago when you wanted to marry the _jolly green giant_ over there. The only difference here is that we are actually planning to go through with the wedding and the promise to spend our lives together forever. It will be hard; we will have to really work at it. She will call me a _bitch_ when I am being one and I will call her out on her shit as well. We'll fight, she'll spend **countless** nights sleeping on the couch, I will most likely have the door slammed in my face on a weekly basis but we will have the best marriage anyone could have because in the end of the day we will always have _amazing_ make up sex and go to bed to wake up to the one we love most in our lives."

At this point the entire gang was listening in our conversation but I did not care or notice.

"And when the time comes we'll move from our shared little studio to a duplex apartment near Bryant Park because San is going to be working close by in a fancy hospital as a surgeon and I will be a bestselling author and teach drama to high school students and hopefully saving someone's life the way Shuester saved all of ours and then we will start on kids. Because I _want_ kids, a whole yard full of them. I can already imagine them running around y'know? Mini-Santanas and all that. I'll certainly have my hands full with them but I'd love it anyway. See I would get to cook _big family dinners_ every night and have a house _full of people_ for the holidays and we'd be like the freaking Brady Bunch and I'll never understand why in the world I ever thought I was going to be stuck in Lima for the rest of my life married to a gigantic toddler and have two point five children with a picket white fence. And parts of that have been the Glee club and in a way _even you_."

I turned towards the group of people all standing there, hugging each other and smiling from ear to ear like sappy fools. I know I know I was being a sappy fool too but that is beside the point.

"You have _all_ helped me in your very own way to be who I am today. Some of you more than others."

I glanced towards Brittany, Mercedes and Rachel who offered a little smile.

"And I can't thank you _enough_ for getting me to the point where I could be the person I wanted to be, the person I needed to be to finally find my happy ending. Even though it was unexpected and no one really saw it coming-" I was surprised to see half of the Glee Club scoff as If to say 'uh please' and shrugged as I continued, noticing the tears streaming down San's face again. I reached for her hand and pulled her to my side.

"Anyways I am glad, so _damn_ happy to have found it in this beautiful, caring, gentle, passionate, fierce, strong, smart, soft, funny, witty, bitchy, snarky, honest _fine piece of Latina ass_."

I finished my declaration with a firm kiss planted on those delicious full lips of my fiancé.

"And anyone who's gots a _problem_ with that can take it up with me and do not expect me to go easy on you cuz we're all a bunch of _sappy ass losers_ now cuz I tell ya now I come from-"

"LIMA HIGHTS ADJACENT AND IMMA **KICK YOUR ASSES**..."

They all chorused together as I chuckled sweetly.

"We all know Satan, it is no longer a threat since your father is a _doctor_ and you haven't set a foot in that particular ugly part of Lima since you ere six months old."

We all raised our eyebrows at Kurt for that one.

"What? I am the _queen of gossip_, seriously guys I have sources."

I smiled already getting that San must've told Kurt one time when he came over. I smiled at him and mouthed a thank you, trying to tell him that I appreciated him keeping an eye out for her when I couldn't because of the distance. He winked back and started gushing over the ring again. Everyone started freaking out again and I could see Rachel peeking at it from the corner of her eye.

"You know it's okay to go look at that ring, it's okay to be _happy_ for me, us."

She looked at me with a sad resignation in her eyes.

"I _am_ happy for you Quinn. You deserve this more than _anyone_ else I know. I won't lie, it hurts to see you getting it with someone who isn't- the me went unspoken- but I can tell that you're happy."

She nodded to herself and shifted a bit from foot to foot, her telltale that she was nervous.

"I am _sorry_ Quinn. I am **so** sorry for what I did to you. I am sorry for not listening and for walking out the way I did. But I was _freaking out_ and some part of me thought you were playing some joke on me. When I realized you weren't and Britt talked some sense in to me, I became even more scared. I threw the biggest chance of my life away and I have no one to blame but myself. So I just want you to know, that I'm sorry. For that and for how I acted tonight."

I nodded at her.

"I hope you can forgive me one day. I might have messed up my chance to be with you but I hope we can rekindle our friendship. I do miss it Quinn, I miss you."

I swallowed.

"I don't know if I can do that all so easily Rachel, you really hurt me and San as well. But I am willing to try at being _civil _at least. I don't need any tension at the wedding anyways and I'm sure San agrees."

I looked at her questioningly and she smiled at me before she glared at Rachel.

"Look _Hobbit_, I ain't no great fan of you cuz you screwed my girl up **real** bad but y'know if she decides to forgive you and you can handle this _hotness_-" San motioned between herself and I, "Then I can tolerate your _loud mouth _around us I guess."

Rachel smiled a thankful smile at my girlfriend and nodded.

"Yeah, so _y'know_ I'll give you a call and maybe we can go grab a cup of coffee once okay? Just don't push me on this, I need some time to accept what you did and I think you need some time to accept this situation as well. If we're going to move past all of it we need to do it right because I will not have you ruin a good mood or be the cause of a fight when I get home to my beautiful wife, am I making myself **clear**?"

Rachel nodded once more and spoke with a sincere voice.

"I understand Quinn and I accept your terms."

Santana grumbled at that and yelled again, her need for food apparently being the most important thing to follow now that everyone was out of the jail cell and the biggest dramas had been sort of cleared.

"I NEEDS **FOOD **YOU SILLY PEOPLE! GETS ME **FOOD**!"

Both Sam and Mike seconded and Mercedes gave her 'hell yeah' approval.

* * *

And so it was that a band of misfits in their twenties were walking down the streets of New York, looking for a place that sold both pizza and taco's at two am in the morning as they laughed at the blonde boy who had ripped off his shirt and spun it around in the air while the Asian girl sat in the lap of the nerd kid in the wheel chair with a singing diva belting out a Celine Dion song as a Jewish boy with a Mohawk held a tiny Jewish girl with an argyle skirt under his arm as the other fist punched the side of a chuckling big dumb looking oaf of a boy who was trailing slightly behind. At the front of the group you could see a blonde girl walking hand in hand with a Latina girl, they were both sporting a smile everyone has seen at least once in their lives when watching a sappy romantic movie or in the last picture of a fairytale book and you just knew with one glance at the weird group of kids that looked strangely beautiful under the street lights, that they were happy and were going to be like that for ever after.

* * *

**The end.  
**


	8. Epilogue

**Here it is, the epilogue, i hope you'll like it.**

* * *

**A couple of years later:**

"Oh my god I know what you were talking about San!" said the blonde.

The Latina merely smiled and chuckled.

"I knew you'd get it in the end Q., you might be a slow burner but you're definitely worth the wait." Responded the fiery girl.

The blonde poked the girl with her elbow and smiled before lifting their joined hands and kissing the sparkly ring on the tanned finger and allowing their hands to swing back and forth between them.

Yeah those two definitely got their happy ending."

I closed the book and tapped the little nose with my index finger as the girl squealed with joy.

"I really like that story Momma."

As I tucked the little girl in and gave her a kiss on the head, the tiny boy crawled from the end of the bed towards me as he wrapped his hands around my neck.

"So do I Princess Maria. I love you."

"Love ya too Momma."

I whispered a goodnight into black unruly hair and stood up slowly. As I turned around I watched her look at me from the doorway, a tear trickling down her face. She smiled wide and made a motion to take the boy from my arms. I willingly handed him over as she approached us and allowed her to settle him down in the other bed on the other side of the room before whispering another goodnight and waving at the little girl. I sat next to the boy as I asked him wether he liked the story too like his twin sister did.

"Of course Momma, you make the nicest stories."

I smiled at him and kissed him on his nose as he giggled.

"I love you little Prince Lucas."

"I love you too momma."

My love came forward and placed herself on the edge of the other bed before dropping a kiss on the head of our little girl when the baby monitor went off. She groaned and I chuckled. The new addition to the family had been keeping us up all night every night for the last weeks but as I heard the cries settle down again I knew it was worth every sleepless night, every push and every sickness, every tear and every band aid, it was all worth it to have these beautiful children of ours running around the loft. I pulled Santana up and walked to the door with her, turning off the light as we both said goodnight for the last time this night. I closed the door and leaned against It with my forehead gently as my wife wrapped her strong arms around me from behind. When the baby cries picked up again we sighed and went over to the nursery. The baby boy was crying it's pretty brown eyes out and I patted it's light brown patch of hair gently. It seemed that the presence of both his mommies was enough to have him calmed down as he drifted off to sleep again. It was there that I stood, looking out the window towards the buildings of New York city with my wife standing next to me, one arm wrapped around my waist, her chin on my shoulder and our kids safe and sound asleep close by that once again I was glad to be _home_.

* * *

**So this is really it, let me know how you enjoyed the ride?  
**

**Kisses, kiki3**


End file.
